


How Embarrassing?

by MonalisaMontauk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brock is trying to embarrass Steve and it doesn't go as planned, Cute, Drabble, Ficlet, Funny, M/M, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonalisaMontauk/pseuds/MonalisaMontauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are hanging out when Brock Rumlow tries to humiliate Steve in front of Bucky. Brock doesn't expect Bucky's response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Embarrassing?

**Author's Note:**

> A little short fic I wrote yesterday. I posted it on [Tumblr](http://monalisamontauk.tumblr.com/post/130490860561/bucky-and-steve-are-hanging-out-together-during). Decided to put it on here.

Bucky and Steve are hanging out together during Steve’s lunch period. They haven’t gotten to see each other as much since Bucky started college. Steve was a still in High School and it wasn’t the same without Bucky. Steve was glad Bucky was enjoying college. Bucky was telling him how Physics was kicking his ass but, these two dudes who call themselves the science bro’s were helping him.

They are sitting outside the cafeteria laughing and having a good time when Brock Rumlow approaches their table with his goons. Brock is a gigantic asshole who likes to make Steve’s life miserable. He gives Steve a nasty smile before he speaks to Bucky.

“You know he likes you right.” Brock says maliciously.

“Excuse me?”

Brock points to Steve. “He has a crush on you,” he says with disgust.

Oh my god Brock was trying to humiliate him in front of Bucky, Steve thinks. That dick.

Bucky stares at Brock for a few seconds before answering, “Well I sure hope so or else this is going to be really awkward.”

Brock looks confused by Bucky’s statement.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Bucky points at Steve. “So I sure hope he has a crush on me.”

Steve brings his hand to muffle his laughter. Bucky just gives him a wink.

“What do you say we get our here doll face?” Bucky says with a smirk.

Steve giggles and takes Bucky’s hand leaving a fuming Brock behind.


End file.
